


Just a beam of light on a rainy day

by LunaricFairy12



Series: Kacchako Week 2019 [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day Zero: AU, F/M, Fluff, Hints of Smut, Kacchako Week 2019, Loving wife and husband, Rain!Ochako, Sun!Katsuki, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, not too explicit, quirkless au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaricFairy12/pseuds/LunaricFairy12
Summary: The rain is the tranquilizer, and the sun is the trigger.What happens when they mix?…Ochako and Katsuki never thought that their flames could ever work this way, but it was well worth it.





	Just a beam of light on a rainy day

**Just a beam of light on a rainy day**

The rain outside was going pitter-patter on their window still, and if it were any other normal day, Ochako would have spent hours watching it. Too bad that it wasn’t quite so, seeing as her husband decided that he oh so dearly needed some stress relieving from work.

“Katsuki!” Ochako gasped, feeling his arms wrap around her stomach. The tall male only pulled her into his lap, burying his face into the crook of her neck. It wasn’t long until the woman felt small kisses being peppered onto her tingling skin, and his fingers slowly moving upwards beneath the fabric of her shirt.

“Ochako,” he let out a small grunt, feeling her shiver at the way he practically breathed her name onto her ear. His gaze captured the tint of red on her sensitive ears, feeling the urge to bare his teeth and nibble on them gently.

So, he did, and a small, yet, delicious moan spilled out his beautiful wife. He felt his heart thud in place, heat rushing into everywhere in his body.

“…Katsuki,” she pouted, turning behind to face him. Her glassy brown eyes peered into his, and if Katsuki gazed deeper into them, he could see the faint flickers of blue. “I thought we agreed to just watch a movie?”

“We did,” he agreed, raising his hand to ghost over the underside of her breasts. “But I never said what we’d do after it.”

Ochako bit her lip, seeing the yellow in his eyes practically glow. His normally red eyes were hooded, his lips parted slightly with a small flush on his cheeks, but the bright yellow flames in his gaze seemed to only get more vibrant. She yipped when she felt his finger trace the side of her assets, his rough skin leaving goosebumps all over. She pushed her legs together, holding back another moan when he started gently massaging them. It wasn’t until she felt a small prick of heat that she realized what he was doing, so she whipped her head upwards to stare indignantly at him.

“You…You’re using your sun flames!” She accused.

A shit eating grin broke out on his face, the mischievous glint in his red-yellow eyes intensifying. “Yeah, so what? You gonna stop me, pretty cheeks?”

Ochako barely managed to hold back a squeak when his fingers pinched her stiffening nipples, rolling them around. Her toes curled with delight when he lowered his head to kiss her neck, tongue flicking out to ease the pain when his teeth nipped. She felt her body melt every time his warm hands worked, one of them leaving her chest to slowly gravitate downwards. It felt as if his flames were activating every nerve in her body, leaving them completely defenseless against his attacks. When he touched her, kissed her, every fiber in her being shook and she felt her thoughts come to a stutter, a hazy fog of pleasure clouding her mind.

A small whine erupted out of her when his fingers reached the hem of her cotton shorts, fiddling around with them.

“Katsuki…” She did her best impression of a puppy, wide eyes and pouty lips and everything when he looked up at her from his position, his lips still on her collarbone. His eyes were smoldering, dark, yet, impossibly bright when he looked at her like that, and Ochako couldn’t help the shiver of delight that run up her spine.

“Yeah?” His voice was husky, filled with lust. It was obvious that he wanted to hear her say those words, as proved when his fingers lit up with the glow of his yellow flames. Seeing his fingers dangerously close to entering her shorts, the haze slowly made way to a small light-bulb going off inside her head.

Closing her eyes, she willed the burning blue in her to manifest. She imagined his hands as a part of her body, breathing out when she felt her flames melting into his. She could feel his sun stutter at the sudden intruder and took advantage of that moment to swallow it. She opened her eyes, feeling the familiar warmth on her forehead and eyes, and a devilish smirk appeared on her lips when she saw the look on her love’s face.

“What the-” The yellow in his eyes had nearly faded out and his hands started losing their strength, losing their grip on her body. The furrow between his eyebrows lightened, but she could tell by the way he kept looking at her, that he was currently lost in confusion.

“It’s no fair that you keep using your activation,” she tittered, willing herself to stand up, although her legs were quite shaky. Grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt, she started to lug his handsomely muscular body off to their bedroom, fully intent on finishing what he started.

When she looked back, with her Rain flame wavering teasingly on her forehead with her eyes an impossibly clear blue, Katsuki felt his heart stutter, and it was not only because he felt every part of her practically inside of him.

“So,” she huffed and pushed him down onto the bed, not like he could resist her with his body weakened. A glint shined in her eyes as her dainty fingers rolled all over his body, and he hissed when her bottom grinded against his nether regions.

“So?” He prompted, biting his lip when her hips rolled once more, stopping a heavy grunt from escaping.

When she lowered her face to him, their lips almost a centimeter apart, she whispered, “I wonder if you can keep up with what I’m about to do to you.”

Her soft lips met his in a haze, and Katsuki felt his body burning when he kissed back.

**XXX**

Result: Rain flames were exceptionally good for edging and when you wanted to tease your partner until his mind goes crazy.

Drawback (?): Use the Rain too much, and the Sun will bite back. Apparently, when a Sun is driven to a corner, its abilities multiply by tenfold.

So yeah, basically, the rain and sun were amazing when working together.

**XXX**

A small ray of light filtered into their curtains the next morning. Katsuki let out a small grumble, tightening his hold around his wife as he opened his eyes slightly. Seeing the red marks on her back that suspiciously resembled his teeth, he drew his lips to them and kissed them gently, feeling his heart warm when he heard her steady breathing.

“…Love you, Ochako.”

His words were nothing more than a small, faint whisper, but it was more than enough for him.

Nuzzling into her skin, Katsuki couldn’t help a smile with her in his arms.

A drop of rain fell onto their window still. Katsuki listened to the gradually growing sound and closed his eyes once more. His breathing evened out soon after, but the grip around his loved one never loosened.

Unknown to him, Ochako’s lips curled upwards as she turned around slowly, careful as to not wake him up. Snuggling closer to him, she gently pressed her swollen lips to his red ones, giving him a loving peck before pressing her face into his neck.

Her eyelids fell halfway, a small murmur coming out of her mouth. “Love you too, Katsuki.”

**Author's Note:**

> A small practice for writing more…smutty things, but not too explicit yet. It’s so fluffy and not much steam, but I think it’s not too bad for my first time!
> 
> So, in another world, they are still quirkless, but this time Katsuki has Sun flames instead of Storm. I wasn’t creative enough to think of a way to use Storm Flames without utterly destroying Ochako, so yeah. Maybe that could be a thing if used correctly, huh... 
> 
> I guess this is my second entry for Kacchako week? I think this goes into Day Zero: AU!
> 
> Well, hope you enjoyed it! See you next time!
> 
> Twitter: @Runefairy12
> 
> ~LunaricFairy12~


End file.
